


For a Second Chance

by PuellaMidori



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaMidori/pseuds/PuellaMidori
Summary: After Buffy’s first night of Sunnydale slayage she’s not quite sure how her thoughts manage to go from “damn, fuck those vampires am I right I mean what the FUCK” to “wow but Cordelia Chase is pretty hot so….” [Buffyverse femslash week day 1: missing scenes. Cross-posted to Tumblr.]





	For a Second Chance

Move to a new house in a new town. Start back up at school. Make the right friends, take the right classes, get all caught up before summer. 

Forget about the vampires.

It had all sounded so simple. Normal. Teenage stuff, like everyone else did. Oh no, not for Buffy Summers. She’d been at Sunnydale’s little school exactly one day before blowing that dream away. Now, Buffy had known things in Sunnydale would never be the same as they had been in LA. She was the new kid. Who knew how long she’d have that title stuck on her back like a tag she’d forgotten to pull off her sweater? Of course, now she was probably going to have to contend with not just the new kid label, but the violent psycho label too. Forget vampires (as per the original plan)! Attacking Cordelia at the Bronze, that was the one and only blow needed to dust her social life. It’s not like she could just pull her aside at school tomorrow and say “look Cordelia, I’m sorry about last night, but it’s not really my fault I thought you were a vampire instead of a gorgeous high school girl”. Besides, Cordelia had probably spread the news to half of the school already. Buffy knew how these things worked. Cordelia was obviously at the top of the pecking order. LA or Sunnydale, high schools were probably pretty much the same everywhere. Cordelia would have fit right in with her old group at Hemery. Second to Buffy herself of course. But no, here Buffy was going to be at the bottom, she just knew it. She’d walk into school tomorrow and everyone would stare at her, but not the way they’d stare at Cordelia. Not in the good way. You look at Cordelia and you can’t look away. Her clothes? Perfect. Hair? Perfect. Make up? Perfect. It probably wouldn’t even smudge after a little kissing. Or a lot. Nope, Cordelia was smudge-proof, she was sure of it. Buffy hadn’t really been expecting to meet a girl like her in a small place like Sunnydale. Hadn’t really been expecting to see much of anything worth seeing around here if she was honest. And unlike vampires, Cordelia Chase was worth seeing. 

If there was only some way to start over, get a second chance with Cordelia. At Sunnydale. In general. Not just with Cordelia, of course. Buffy had to wonder, not for the first time, why vampires always had to ruin everything. Without vampires around she never would have attacked Cordelia at the Bronze. Without vampires…. maybe she never would have met Cordelia in the first place. Okay, so Cordelia. That was at least a plus in the Sunnydale column, which she supposed possibly could be attributed to vampires. But they didn’t have to follow her all the way here, did they? She could have just started a new life, tried new things. She wasn’t even asking for a celebrity boyfriend! Just another chance with that beautiful girl who tried to be so nice and welcoming to her. She could replace the boyfriend. Just the two of them. Like small town queens. Certainly not the same as big school queens, and a shared title, well, that could be different. But Cordelia could show Buffy the best places to shop, the best places to do your hair, the best places to make out…

Wait, wasn't this starting to feel a little gay? Buffy tried to backtrack, see where her thoughts had gotten derailed. New school? That one was safe. Vampires? Sadly, par for the course. Pretty girl, dancing, flirting, making out. Okay bingo, there’s the culprit. But really, if dating Cordelia was the price to pay for having a vampire free existence Buffy would be all over her in a heartbeat. It. The vampire free existence that is. Hold on, where the heck did that logical leap even come from? That was it. Her head hurt, she was tired, and she had to get up and deal with it all again in the morning, most likely. Come on Buffy, admit it! You’re here, the vampires are here, and your social life so is not. Going gay for Cordelia is not going to help you out of that mess.

But it’s not like it could really make it worse either, right?


End file.
